Pain and Protection
by Nami-san625
Summary: What if Lucia turned her back on Princess Elincia during the Mad King's War? What if she was the head of the army, and the right hand to King Ashnard? And what if the one who murdered King Crimea was this very traitor herself? FE9
1. Chapter 1: The Pawns of War

**A/N: **Okay, I've devided to finally post this story, right before I go away for a week. So, if you send in a review, don't expcect a reply for a while :P

Well, what do I have to say? First off, I'd like to thank **Arbella Scott **for helping me get a better idea of where this fic is gonna go. Oh, and because Queen Crimea doesn't have a name, I had to give her one. Oh, and one more thing, I know this would totally not happen, but I'd just want to write another "what if" fic. Oh, and if you don't already know this, this takes place during FE9. But the thing is that I've only played like... 14 chapters, or something like that (yup, I've made some progress!!) So, without further ado, I present to you my new fanfic: Pain and Protection.

* * *

**Pain and Protection**

_A Fire Emblem Fanfiction_

• • • • •

Summary: What if Lucia turned her back on Princess Elincia during the Mad King's War? What if she was the head of the army, and the right hand to King Ashnard? And what if the one who murdered King Crimea was this very traitor herself?

* * *

Chapter One

_The Pawns of War_

It was a gloomy day in the land of Tellius; clouds filled the already gray sky that hung over the country of Crimea, and the winds blew hard across the plain.

Everything had happened so suddenly. Earlier that day, the Royal House of Crimea had been relaxing. Everyone was scattered around, some sparing with one another, others grooming their horses, and others doing the daily chores. But all that luxury seemed as if it happened on a sunny day, many years ago.

No one was expecting Daein soldiers to march onto their lands and launch and attack; and once it had happened, no one could find a reason for why it did.

Crimean soldiers were falling left and right; the grass which was once green, was now stained blood red. The Daein troops knew no end, the army just continued marching in. And at the head of this army stood one man, ordering, commanding, and dictating every one of his soldiers as if they were pawns in a simple game of chess. But this was no chess game; it was an ambush, a chaotic sea of soldiers attacking one another with no warning.

• • • • •

"Geoffrey..." the princess begged in fear.

"It will be okay Elincia, we all are here to protect you. We would die before we let any of them harm you," he said in reply, trying to keep his cool, for her sake.

"But how about mother and father, and Uncle Renning? How about you and Lucia? And Kieran and Bastian?" she asked, hoping for them to be okay.

"This is no time to be worrying about others. Especially those who aren't even here," he said, referring to his absent sister.

_'Blast it, Lucia! What could you be doing at a time like this? Where are you? Your country desperately needs you...' _The general silently cursed to himself. The sudden charge of Daein soldiers had everyone under distress. It had cost some their homes, and others their lives; and Geoffrey would not let Elincia fall victim to these trespassers. But right now, he was the only one who could prevent that from happening.

The two of them ran down each and every corridor and hallway that led to the outside, Geoffrey dragging Elincia by the wrist. And every time they encountered someone wearing the Daein crest, Geoffrey would strike him down with his lace; but they desperately tried to avoid them as best as possible.

As they seeded down each hall, they continued to keep watch of the battle outside. They could see that many Crimean Knights had fallen, for blurs of white were slowly diminishing, and masses of black began to emerge from what was formerly there. For Crimea, this was the beginning of a war, a war which had little chance of winning.

• • • • •

"My Lord Renning, you musn't over tax yourself; you must allow me to assist you as you fend off these soldiers," said Bastian, offering his aid.

"Bastian, I am okay," he replied, defeating yet another soldier. "I can defend the east gate on my own. But please, would you make sure my brother, Queen Diana and Elincia are safe?"

Bastian stood for a minute, just pondering the situation of the others. As he was blankly thinking, another enemy ran up, but was easily taken down by Renning sword. The sage continued to watch and see every opposing Daein soldier fall in defeat to the crown prince of Crimea.

"Yes, of course sir," he finally replied. "I will certainly go off to assure the safety of King Ramon, Queen Diana, and Elincia. From there, I will return back here to the battlefield, with my report." he announced, retreating back into the castle in search of the king, queen and princess.

• • • • •

The halls that they were now running through were empty, aside from the bodies which lay lifeless on the floor. Many of them were innocent castle workers who were defenseless and without weapon.

"Many of these people dedicated their lives to serve their king and queen..." Elincia mumbled to herself, halting in her place, where Geoffrey soon followed. "These people didn't deserve this!" she said, now speaking to him. "The have already done so much for all of us, yet..." She stopped her words as she tried to hold back the oncoming tears. She turned away, trying to hide her obvious sorrow from her companion.

He stood there, still taking in her words, and looking at what lay around him. The sight was both saddening and terrifying.

_'These people who had cared for me all these years lay beneath my feet... These people who tended to numerous duties never got to hear the full "thank you" These people..."_

His thoughts trailed off as he idly stood there by the princess, the princess who was thinking the very same thing.

"Miss Elincia! Sir Geoffrey!" called a familiar voice, causing them to break out of their desolate mood. They both turned to see the owner of this voice: once blond-haired, big mouthed sage.

"Count Bastian!" they cried in unison.

"Yes it is I, Count Bastian. I have come to check upon the welfare of the princess; however, it seems that her escort –Sir Geoffrey here– has done well in his duties of protecting our young maiden." He turned to Geoffrey, giving him a nod of a job well done, before continuing on with his monologue. "Therefore, because our princess here is safe and without scratch, I must be off, for now I must check upon thy gracious king and queen. But please, deliver Elincia out of here safely," he said, running off as quickly as he had come.

"Wait! Bastian..."

• • • • •

"How are things faring?" he asked as he walked up to her, both of them now standing in the center of the battlefield.

"Things are going well... very well, in fact." she added. "We have seized both the western and northern entrances; all we have is the gate to the east, which Lord Renning is currently guarding."

Without any warning, he gave her a serious piercing a look. "Must you always address the Crimean nobles with such formality?" he remarked, questioning her speech. His expression and voice were very grim, causing her talk seem like a crime.

"I-i am sorry.." she stuttered.

"Well, enough of that," he said, ready to change the subject. "...By any chance, was he alone?"

"He..." she stared, just finding her words. "Last time I received report, I was told that he _and_ the Count of Fayre were standing guard."

He took a moment of to collect his thoughts as he stood there watching soldiers running by. "...Yes... Of course... He is the traction, correct?"

"Yes Milord," she replied, giving him a small nod.

He shook his head in understanding as he continued to add everything together. "Well, now then, I will be off for the eastern gate."

A surprised look and an alarmed reaction came across her face. "Alone? You are going alone? Do you want me to accompany you?" she offered.

"No. I will do this single handedly. However, I have a more important job for you to do."

She turned to him with a puzzled expression, but before she could even question him, he gave her the answer.

"Yes. This is a task that I was originally going to carry out myself, However, because I have you by my side as my right hand in command, i have decided to pass this job on to you. Do you now understand its importance?"

"Yes sir. I understand fully," she assured with a nod of her head.

"Well then..." he started to say, creating more suspense. "I would like you to head into the castle and exterminate... King Ramon," he said, finishing in a low voice.

"W-wha–" she said, cutting herself off, tuning her surprised reaction into a stern look. "Yes, Of course. You wish is my command, Lord Ashnard..."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's chapter one. Leave me a reivew and it'll make me happy. Very. Very. Happy. :D Oh, and I hope Bastian was okay. I never was really good at characterizing him...


	2. Chapter 2: The Hard Truth of Betrayal

**A/N:** Aww... only one review?? Come on everyone! Well, that's okay, I guess that's kind of my own fault... I'm just being... I don't know, I can't think of the word right now. Anyhow, I'd like to thank that reviewer, **Arbella Scott**, for (of course) the review.

Well, I have a confession to make. I lied last chapter. I wan't on chapter 14 of PoR when I wrote it, I was on chapter 11. But now, I think I'm on chapter 14 (well, that's just a guess)

Yes, well, I'm going to spare eveyone's eyes and not say much today (I think I already said to much...). So now, I'll let you read what you (hopefully) came here for :D

* * *

Chapter Two

_The Hard Truth of Betrayal_

As they dashed out of the castle, a rush of loud yells and a strong scent blood hit them. Elincia had frozen in her spot, unmoving her horrified gaze from the sight before her: soldiers slaughtering each other left and fight, then running off to kill another.

"Geoffrey..." said the princess, sounding like a scared little child as she clung to his arm.

"Princess Elincia, do not worry," he replied as her strength. "If any of these Daein soldiers dare go after you, I will–"

"I don't care if they go after me. I just don't want you to..." she said, her words fading off.

A soft look showed itself on the general's face. He put his arm around her, as if shielding her from anything that may oppose them. "I will get you away from here safely; and I will come with you, just wait a little longer," he told her, he too fixed on the scene which played before them. _'We just need to find a way to escape...'_

They stood, unnoticed by the soldiers, all of whom were occupied with the engaging battle. Geoffrey continued scanning the battlefield, desperately searching for a door of escape in the chaotic mess of war.

"Here! This way!" he exclaimed, grabbing her by the wrist and running off towards the west gate.

"Huh? Wai– What?" she murmured. Elincia was surprised by his sudden take off and wanted another minuted to get her answer from him, but had no choice but to run off behind him.

• • • • •

"Queen Diana! King Ramon!" called the Count of Fayre to the empty halls around him. "If you can hear me, please come out!"

Bastian had grown tired from searching the castle. Each hall he had passes, and each room he looked in, was empty; not a soul. His luck was running out.. He had already searched a third of the castle, but he hadn't heard a word of the queen or king. The sage was fearing the worst, but hoping for the best; but as he climbed each stairway and turned each corner, his hope was slowly failing him, and his fear was growing in its place.

"Queen Diana! King Ramon!" he called, still receiving no response. He halted his running, stopping in his tracks, and took a deep breath. "Queen Diana! King Ramon1" he called once more, forcing his already tired voice to call louder.

He continued to get nothing but silence as a response. A defeated Bastian stepped over to the window overseeing the mess of battle below. He saw, that as he was failing, so was his country.

"Oh goddess Ashera, why must you–" He began speaking to himself; however, he never got to finish, for the sound of a frightened scream reached filled the air.

He instantly sprang into the room where he had hear this cry for help. Before him stood the queen and a Daein soldier, holding his hand over her mouth and a knife to her throat.

"Unhand Her Majesty at once!"

"Why would I do that when I'm the one with the advantage here?" questioned the soldier clad in black. "Anyhow, you make once false move, and Her Majesty gets it."

"Why, I do not think you fully comprehend the words which I speak. You sir, if you make a false move, then _you_ will be the one who 'gets it' "he said, using his own words against him.

"Don't make me..." he dared, inching the knife closer to her throat.

Queen Diana closed her eyes and put on a relaxed face, though it were all a facade. Behind this mask of clam was great fear, and Bastian could feel it. Therefore, not wanting the queen to suffer, he put out his arm and chanted a spell upon them.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind came out, causing the Daein soldier to blow, hard against the wall behind him. As this was happening, Bastian had grabbed the queen and pulled her aside where the two then watch their predator fall unconscious.

"Are you unharmed, My Queen?" he asked her.

"Somehow..." she said as if she were surprised she had made it out alive. "Yes, I am fine; but please tell me, how are Elincia and Ramon faring?"

"Princess Elincia is currently being escorted away by none other than General Geoffrey, while King Ramon," he said, taking in a deep sigh, which began to worry the queen, "has yet to be found."

Queen Diana was now very concerned for the king; as she had heard that he 'has yet to be found' she instantly bit her lip in hope that he was okay. "However!" Bastian said, trying to ease her of her worry. "There is no cause for concern, for I Bastian of Fayre will rush to the aid of His Majesty, just as I did for my queen."

She gave the diplomat an assuring smile, and looked at him with a newfound strength. This news which she heard seemed to supply her with a new drive; a drive to find her husband and see her daughter escape safely.

"Bastian," she said, making him turn around as he headed to the door. "Is there any chance that I may accompany you in the search of His Majesty?"

A smile played on the sage's face. "Why, that was my original plot. So come now, we still have a large remainder of the castle to search," he informed, excitedly rushing out the room with the queen following close behind, with the energy to match.

• • • • •

"Lucia!" exclaimed the princess upon the sight of her friend who stood before them.

"Sister! Were on Tellius have you been?" he scolded. "Well, I suppose we do not have the time to hear you out... Anyhow, let us go! We must quickly get Elincia away from here," he said, taking a step forward to walk by her.

As he passed her, she unexpectedly drew her sword and pointed it at her brother, he instantly freezing in his spot. "Where do you think you're going?" she said, her face and tone rid of all emotion.

"Wha– what do you mean?" he nervously asked, "Why are you trying to stop us? A-and why are your garments colored black?" A few moments ago, he hadn't payed much notice to her attire; however, as she tried to stop them he began to deeply worry, as did Elincia. "No...you can't...you can't be fighting for Daein!" As he had finished speaking, he held a raised hand and delivered a slap across his sister's cheek in disbelief.

Elincia showed a silent gasp and dropped her jaw in surprise of his rash actions. "Geoffrey, do not rush to conclusions," she told him. "I am sure Lucia has–"

"Do you not call this the Daein crest!?" he cried, pointing to where the insignia lay embedded on her uniform.

Elincia fell silent once again; she could feel her heart drop in her chest. It was impossible for her to believe that her most trusted friend and foster-sister would betray her; her and her country.

"I would get rid of you both right this moment; however, the prize which I am after is far more valuable than this," she scorned, withdrawing her sword and returning it to her scabbard.

"Lucia, I cannot believe you! Just get out of here you...you...you traitor!" he yelled, having to force out that last word.

She said no word to reply, but have a devious smirk and a small airy chuckle to herself as she left them behind. She hadn't the time to stop them from escaping, for she needed to head for the castle; to head for King Ramon.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, if you read it, I thank you for reading :D Please leave a review, they make people (especially me) happy.


	3. Chapter 3: My Sister

**A/N: **Well, first off, I'd like to thank **Arbella Scott**, and **Lanayru** for leaving me a review last chapter!

You know, I was thinking about this last night, when I was writing up that scene with Renning and Ashnard, that his could easliy become a Lucia/Renning fic, because Lucia is working for Ashnard, and Renning gets captured by him. But the problem is right there. Renning takes the feral drug and turn into... well...not himself. Also, last chapter, I was thinking that this could become a Geoffrey/Elincia too. But the thing is... I'm not great with writing romance... what do you think?

* * *

Chapter Three

_My Sister_

Everyone seemed as if they were everywhere. There was an ocean of soldiers fighting for the fate of Crimea, and perhaps even Tellius. However, as time continued playing on, the numbers began to diminish, and this ocean began to drain dry.

As this battle raged on, the general and his princess ran to escape, the tactician and the queen desperately searched for their king, and the crown prince stood battling on the front lines. But they weren't the only notable people in this war. There were still the opposing army, the Mad King Ashnard and his right hand, both of whom sought Crimean blood.

• • • • •

"Geoffrey," the princess began, halting her footsteps in a grove of trees to catch her breath; the general quickly followed her lead. "Geoffrey, what Lucia was saying earlier, do you think...? No...there's no way... But..." Elincia had contradicted herself, even before Geoffrey had gotten a chance to speak; but still, she wasn't sure of herself.

"Princess Elincia," he said, addressing her by her title. "I know very well that my sister would not kid about something as this. The way she had spoken, the looks she gave to us; these are proof enough that she was serious."

"Yes, but that is what frightens me," she said with a timid voice, gazing up at Geoffrey who had his sights fixed on the battle before them. She waited; she looked at him, hoping for a look back, or some response; just something to ease her of her worry. "Geoffrey..." she mumbled after receiving no reply.

The general had spaced out, looking absent minded but with numerous thoughts running through his head. The only sounds which he seemed to hear were the faded clang of metal upon metal in the background, and the voice of his sister, her harsh words endlessly playing in his mind.

"Geoffrey," the princess repeated, this time shaking his shoulder in hope to wake him from his trance.

"Huh? What?" he instantaneously replied, shaking his head as he returned to the present and reality. He blankly stared at the girl before him, the girl with the radiant emerald hair and simple orange dress. It took him a moment to finally make the connection. "Oh. I apologize for being so rude as to not respond to you. I was just..." he paused, searching for a concise way to explain himself. "I was just thinking."

"I realize that, Geoffrey," Elincia replied. "I know you were thinking about your sister; I am concerned about Lucia too. I would have never imagined her to turn on Crimea for Daein. She was always so loyal, so faithful and selfless. But now..."

"My princess," he began, picking up from where her words faded off.

She looked up at him as she felt two strong hands rest upon her shoulders. She loosened her clenched fists and began to relax as Geoffrey continued. "Elincia, no matter what, I will risk all to protect you, even if it means the death of my sister by my own lance."

"Geoffrey!" she exclaimed in alarm.

"I do not kid; I mean what I say. If she dares to lay her weapon upon you, I will raise my lance and battle. Though I truly detest fighting my sister, I will not allow her to hurt you, no matter what."

"But please, Geoffrey, she is my sister too."

"Would you say she was your sister if she were about to kill you?" he asked with a demanding tone.

Elincia turned away and avoided any eye contact with him. She took no more than the slightest of moments to think of her answer; she didn't even need to consider it. Before giving her response, she took Geoffrey's hands in her own and lifted them from where they rest on her shoulders, to the space between them. She looked up at him to meet his gaze as she spoke. "Yes," she replied with all assurity, holding her head up high with dignity. "If she were about to kill me, I would still call her my sister."

• • • • •

The azure haired swordsman bound down halls and up stairways of Castle Crimea. As she ran, she had only one thought in mind: her destination, the king's chambers. All other thoughts and worries she cast aside, for she knew these things would distract her, or even cause for her falter.

She pushed back thoughts of her brother and the princess, that tactician prince, and the king and the queen. Every time she put one aside, another would always rise to the surface; she just couldn't forget the ones who were dear to her. But nonetheless, she tried to forget. She even brought the Mad King Ashnard into her mind. How she had gone to do research in Daein, and how he got her for his army; how he threatened to kill... how she had no choice but to vow her loyalty...

These things she greatly regretted. But she wasn't supposed to feel regret; she wasn't supposed to feel anything, for she couldn't let anything get in the way of carrying out her job. So, she just continued running.

• • • • •

"Queen Diana," Bastian said, at seeing her stop to catch her breath. "My queen, please remain here and rest as I proceed to check upon these next few rooms."

She gave the count a smile for his concern as she stood up straight. "No, I rested the last time; I will be fine," she said with a nod of assurity. '"I now pity all those maids and servants who had to run round the castle, just to fetch one of us. I actually haven't realized the immensity of the palace until today"

"Yes, neither have I," he replied with a sigh and a smile. "In any event, we must continue on; we have no the time for idle chatter. Our objective is not to aimlessly wander about the castle to measure out the area, but to find His Majesty; so let us make haste in our search!"

• • • • •

It was the spar of the ages, the match to remember. Both participants fought well and with the best of their skill. But this was nothing as simple as a sparing match. No; in fact, it was far from it; this was a battle for their lives, in which the winner would walk off with pride, and the lose would be left to die.

Renning held his sword above his head as he deflected yet another attack from King Ashnard's sword, Gurgurant. By now, the two men were covered in wounds and their clothes covered in bloodstains; but nonetheless, neither were willing to give up.

The crown prince had been able to take down the many Daein soldiers that came his way without much trouble. However, he had begun to grow tired; and to add to that, his opponent was no ordinary foot soldier; he was King Ashnard.

He took a deep breath as he wiped the sweat from his brow and began his charge at the king. As he ran in, he swiftly evaded King Ashnard's attack but failed to dodge the next, resulting in a gash on his forearm. Renning yelped out in pain as the sharp edge of his sword dug into his flesh.

"I have to admit," the Mad King began,"You are a skilled fighter. It would be very useful to have you on my army, just as that Lady Lucia."

"What about Lucia?" he quickly snapped back in question. "What did you do with Lady Lucia?"

Just as Renning stood still in grim wonder, the king too the chance of the opening and flung his sword at his leg, the force of the impact causing him to stagger over. "Blast you Kings Ashnard," he cursed under his breath as he lay on the mud beneath him. _'If you had captured Lady Lucia as she was doing research in Daein...If you have used threats in order to gain information...If you had found out about the princess and have her too in your clutches...If you have hurt anyone in any way, I will not hold back. I will go all out in order to have your body laying lifeless for all of Tellius to see...'_

• • • • •

She waited a moment as she stood before the entryway of King Ramon's chambers and let out a sigh to herself as she reached for the doorknob. Was she really going to do this? Was she truly going to murder the man who acted as her father for all these years? There was one simple answer: yes. It wasn't her choice, but the demand of another; it wasn't her own will, but that of King Ashnard. But in the end, she was the one left to carry it out.

Lucia slowly and cautiously opened the door, making no more sound than the click of twisting the knob. As she walked inside, she found the king standing by the window, solemnly gazing at the battle down below. "I have failed my country...I am sorry I could not have prevented this. I am too weak..."

"King Ramon," she suddenly called with a stern tone, interrupting the king's somber words. She carefully moved her hand towards the sword which rest at her hip before repeating his name. "King Ramon..."

"Lucia," he interrupted, turning around to look at the girl who stood behind him. "Lucia, I know why you are here."

Her body instantly tensed up and her grip on the hilt of her sword tightened as he spoke. She moved her gaze from the floor, to look up at him; but the look she gave him was not the sweet smile she had showed him a countless number of times in the past; instead, her expression resembled a glare, a look of wrath, vile, and evil.

"Relax Lucia, relax," he continued at seeing her nervousness. As he placed her two hands upon her shoulders, her felt her muscles drop as she began to clam down; her face even displayed a softer expression. "Lucia, I want you to know that I have always loved you as if I were loving a daughter of my own blood. And I want to thank you for enduring all that training, and for protecting Elincia all this time.

"When you meet up with your brother, please tell him for me, that I have always enjoyed watching him train, and the occasional spars we had together; and that I wish for him to improve, and to someday head up the Royal Army.

"And to Elincia, tell her to be strong in times such as these, and to fight along with her country. One day, I hope for her to inherit the throne, and to experience the true meaning of ruler ship."

The king peered deep into her eyes, looking as if he were looking into her thoughts. He slightly shook her, which caused her to peer back at him. "Lucia," he continued. "Please deliver these last words. This is my last wish, my final request, you final duty of me."

"Ki-King Ramon..." she mumbled with a saddened voice, just loud enough for him to hear. For a moment, she looked up at him with a face that look as if she were about to cry, but quickly looked off to the side as she felt a tear building up in her eyes. She stroked all tears away with the back of her hand before she look back at him and spoke, "As I have once swore all those many years ago: I will protect and obey every order of the Royal House of Crimea. This one is no exception."

"Thank you; thank you Lady Lucia. I wish there were some way to repay you and Geoffrey for your loyal service to us for these many years."

"Why, you already have my king, you already have."

"Oh, I am sorry," he abruptly apologized, this puzzling Lucia quite a bit. "I suppose I should let you do what you have come for. I wouldn't want to put you in any danger with King Ashnard. So go ahead; do it."

She knew all too well of what he meant. Her original intention was to carry this out with as little emotion as possible, without any last words that may cause her to falter; but that was no longer the case.

Lucia gripped a shaking hand onto the hilt of her sword and slowly removed it from its scabbard, quivering as much as she had when she first laid her hands upon a blade and sparred with Prince Renning. But the time had come. Now was the time for her to carry out the will of the Mad King.

She watched him take a deep breath and close his eyes as preparation. He looked ready, but it would take much, much more for her.

_'King Ramon,'_ she thought to herself as she rose the sword above her head. _'My king, I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for me in these past years. You've cared for us, you have taught me to be strong; and these things I will never forget. You have always been as much a father to me, as I was a daughter to you.'_ She looked at him one last time as she mumbled, "I am sorry Queen Diana, Prince Renning, Elincia, Geoffrey, Bastian, and all of Crimea. I am sorry King Ramon. I hope you all may find some way to forgive me..."

She closed her eyes as she let her blade fall; and like that, it was over. Crimea had lost its king, and was on its way to losing the war.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I was actually going to add two more sections to this chapter, but I decided against that, because it would take longer, and would make the whole chapter long. Instead, I moved them to the next chapter.

As always, leave a review! :D Until next time...(I seem to say that every time...)

**-Nami-san625**


	4. Chapter 4: My Oath to You

**A/N: **Yup, you guessed it. First, I'd like to thank my reviewers: **Aquatic-Idealist, Arbell Scott,** and** FreelancerSealBoy** for reviewing chapter three.

Well, I guess I should be glad that I split the up these chapters. If I didn't, it'd end up a little less than 4,000 words. Well, if this wasn't a seperate chapter, I wouldn't have added that Geoffrey and Elincia scene. Well (I'm saying that a lot...), I guess that's the reason why I've already update this fic. I usually update my fanfics in an order (if some of you haven't noticed), but since I already knew what was going to happen in this chapter, I decided to do this one first.

Anyways...

I present to you, chapter four :D

* * *

Chapter Four

_My Oath to You_

"_...I hope you all may find some way to forgive me..."_

• • • • •

"Crimea will soon be mine!"

King Ashnard stood triumphantly with his sword raised in victory over his opponent, Crown Prince Renning. No mind in all of Crimea could have imagined this day would come; not a single man of Crimean blood would depict their Lord Renning, the finest combatant of that country, to ever fall in a battle. Yet again, no man of Daein would ever be able to foresee the defeat of their king.

Many of the soldiers were fighting with their own winning intent, thinking they may arise glorious in the end. However, each of these militants were unaware of the two impinging events that took place within the last few hours, both of which greatly impacted the outcome of this war.

"You see that? That is the defeat of the 'Great Prince Renning'," he said, his prides high and a wide smirk plastered across his face.

"Milord, he doesn't appear to be dead," commented one of his officers who was crouched down, listening to the heartbeat of the unconscious Renning.

"Yes, and there is a reason behind that."

He looked at King Ashnard with curiosity, making note of his strange and mysterious tone and attitude. "Milord," he began. "Do you have plans for him? What are your orders?"

"He is to become a test subject for that new drug that Izuka created," he explained. "I want for him to be bound and kept in our custody until we seize Castle Crimea completely."

"Yes sir!" the fighter saluted, running off to gather more of his men.

A diabolical grim stretched across his face from ear to ear, his eyes narrow with the expression of greed. He skilfully wiped the blood from his sword as he spoke to himself, "Once this battle is over, Renning will become my tool; and I know that that time is very, very close..."

• • • • •

She suddenly froze; she could feel that something was going wrong, but all she could do was hope that everyone was alright. She closed her eyes, taking the brief moment to worry for those in the battle for Crimea: her father, her mother, her uncle, the tactician, and even her sister who betrayed her. But the sound of his voice brought her down to reality.

"My princess, we must hurry and escape. You never know who may be pursuing you."

"Geoffrey..." she began, opening her eyes and turning a pleading look to him. "Geoffrey, I'm worried. I suddenly feel as if something bad has happened..."

"Elincia, do not worry," he assured. "If you-"

"I need to return."

He met her look as she voiced her abrupt interruption. As he gazed upon her, he could see the determination and worry through her eyes. Finally, he spoke.

"No, I cannot allow that."

"What? But...but why?"

"Why, you ask?" he began, using her own question for his explanation. "Well, as the attack began, I made a vow a vow to a certain commander of mine, that I would keep his niece away from harm at all costs. Lord Renning was the one who ordered me away from the battle to escort you to safety."

Geoffrey's response left Elincia quiet. As she listened, her eyes had wandered off and focused upon the cloud of smoke and dust that was the bloodshed of war. She had realized, that every time she took a step to escape, she would take a step away from the ones whom she loved; the ones who fought to keep her safe. It had now become clear to her that this was not where she wanted to go, and Geoffrey's words assured her of that.

"I must return, no matter what," she persisted to persuade. "I cannot stand here in safety without the knowledge that everyone at the castle is okay."

The knight looked at her and let out a sigh. In his head, he wondered whether it was bravery or concern that got the princess thinking in this way; but in the end, he had given in to whatever it was.

"Very well; it appears as though I have no choice," he said in defeat, receiving a smile from the stubborn Elincia. "However," he continued with a tone far more serious. "If any danger should arise, I want for you to run away and escape."

"What? No!" she instantaneously objected. "I refuse to leave your side; I refuse to abandon you in a fight, just so I may escape to safety."

"Elincia, listen to me," he said, waiting until her gaze met his before continuing. "Elincia, you are the future of Crimea. If anything were to happen to your parents or uncle, you would have the throne. Lord Renning told me those very words as he gave me his orders of protecting you. And that promise I will keep no matter what."

His words left her speechless once more. She stood there, just analyzing what he had said as she watched him look out into the far distance. The princess clasp her knight's hand with her smaller two as he looked down at her. "Geoffrey, can you make one more promise?" she asked. "I know this may sounds selfish of me, but will you vow to never leave my side?"

He stared deep into her orange eyes as she stared back at him. He though about what she had just said only seconds ago, pondering as to why she wished for him to make a promise which was so contradictory to Lord Renning's orders. But he didn't question her, but answered her instead,

"I cannot make any definite promise, but–"

"General Geoffrey of Delbray," she said in a stern voice, addressing him as her father did. "You will promise me this one thing with all assurity, without any room for doubt."

"Yes my princess," he began as he knelt before her, his head bowed and eyes closed. "I swear on my life, that I will never leave your side. This is my oath to you."

• • • • •

He slowly cracked open the door, the queen standing in anxiety close behind. As he took a quick glance inside, he hurriedly shut the door as he saw a sword draw from the figure on which lay on the ground. He turned around and said, "Queen Diana, please wait out here. There is someone within the king's chambers, and–"

"King Ramon! Is he alright? Did–"

"I can understand your anxiety," he interjected, his calm tone contrasting with that of the queen. "But please, milady, you must follow my directions; this is for your own safety."

"Oh, yes... I understand," she said, stepping away from the door to let the count through.

He casually walked inside as if he were going to fetch the king, ignoring the corpse which lay on the floor, and directly speaking to the _other_ person there.

"My, what do we have here? A most beauteous flower indeed. But pray tell, what is the elegant Lady Lucia doing at such heights in the castle?" he asked her, speaking as if it were any ordinary day where he were trying to woo her. The only reply he received from was silence; so, he continued. "Well anyhow, it is dangerous, to say the least. You can never be sure when Daein soldiers will come out and release an ambush. Come, let the two of us–"

"I advise you leave at one, lest you would like to become my next victim," she interrupted, speaking towards the window in a low, empty tone as she quickly cleared the blood from her sword and held it straight out in front of herself.

Bastian raised his eyebrow in curiosity as he looked at her in suspicion. "What is this which you speak of?" he questioned, voicing his confusion.

She let out an aggravated sigh to herself as she lowered her blade and returned it to its scabbard. "I can't believe the finest tactician in all of Crimea is unable to figure out something so trivial as this. I suppose you don't live up to your title," she impudently remarked.

The count did not take her commentary with offense, but found it more humerus, for he was snickering to himself as she spoke. He let out a deep breath with a slight smile, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "My lady, I must apologize for any rudeness or suspicion in my words, but what is it that you are implying?"

"Many have perished by my sword in this short time, and if you do not escape quickly, you will be next." It was very clear that she had grown irritated and annoyed with the count; however, this was not the normal irritation which she displayed when he would follow her about. No, this was greater far. She spoke so curtly and sounded so serious, that any average person would be deeply hurt by her words,

But Count Bastian was far from being that average person. And so, he continued. "Lady Lucia, I feel it not the proper time for jest. We are currently–"

"Does it seem like I jest, Count Bastian?"

"Oh, no my lady; I know you far too well to know that you are not the one to jest at moments as critical as these. However–"

"Count Bastian, sometimes saying too many words may cost you your life. At any rate, I do not wish to sit by and listen to your idle chatter; either be going, or I will take matters into my own hands."

He did as she ordered, and silenced himself as he slowly walked toward the door with nothing more to say. As he reached for the door knob, he withdrew his hand and turned back at her. "My lady," he began, looking at the back which she continued to show her. "My skills haven't yet faced any deficiency. I am well aware that, judging by your attire and your attitude towards me, that you are no longer my ally, but my enemy. I know that you are the one who murdered His Majesty; I saw you raise your sword with that murderous intent. However, I will not fight you. I know that you feel this is wrong."

He waited for some sort of response, but when he received none, he continued on. "Anyhow, I have left the queen outside to protect her from watching her husband die in front of her eyes by the sword of her own retainer. I must tend to her at once. Until we meet again, milady," he said with a bow. "By your leave." And like that, he was gone. He had left her alone, to sit with the corpse of the king.

She remained in her spot, making no movement aside from the tightening grip on the hilt of her sword, and the clenching of her fist. Her lips gave off no expression as her turquoise bangs shaded any look from her eyes. At the moment, she looked like nothing more than a emotionless Daein soldier, if not for the tears streaming down her face.

And so, she stood alone; a pitiful excuse of a heartless right hand to a heartless King of Daein.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, as always, leave me a review and I'll be happy :D Well, since I've started naming my chapters now, I'm off to do that. Until next time...

**-Nami-san625**


	5. Chapter 5: A Broken Oath

**A/N: **Hello to the world of fanficiton! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, if any of you were wondering where in the world I disappeared to...well actually, I didn't go anywhere. I just had this huge project that I totally procrastinated on, and let me tell you, procrastination is **not**a good thing; it causes tons of stress, makes you disappear from fanfiction for a few months, and makes 100 emails from fanfiction/fictionpress magically appear in your inbox--or maybe that's just me... But luckily, a few of them are reviews, and review replies, and things like that; but still, I'm **EXTREMELY** behind of reading... heh heh...

So anyways... Does that mean my over-stressful, giant project is over? No, no it is not. It will finally be over and done with tomorrow after presentation night. So, what am I doing here today? Well, today's my birthday and I decided to give everyone a little present, though it's not my best... (and if anyone asks why, it's plainly because I feel like it). So, without further ado, I present to you... Well, no. Not yet. I still have to thank my R&R'ers (if that's how people would say it...)

I'd like to thank **FreelancerSealBoy**, **Arbella Scott**, **GYS**, **Aquatic-Idealist**, **jojobevco**, and **NewPaladin**(who's review I don't think I have yet replied to...) Wow... that's more than normal... But really, thanks you guys; it's you who really keep me going :) Hmm... but now I wonder who's gonna find this fic, somehow remember that they've read it before, and then click on the little link thing, to read and (hopefully) review... ah well...

Well, I congratulate you if you actually read all that, but maybe I should just stop now...

* * *

Chapter Five

_A Broken Oath_

She impatiently paced back and forth, waiting for that click of the doorknob to sound, and watching for the curly-haired sage to step out.

Anxiety and worry; these two parallel emotions were all she felt, and they continued to build up within her with every passing second and each pacing step. She couldn't help herself; she just _needed_ to have the answers to every one of these worrisome question that passed through her mind. And so, she sought out these answers herself.

_"I know you are the one who murdered His Majesty; I saw you raise your sword with that murderous intent."_

The queen hastily pulled her ear away from the door. What was once anxiety had now become desperate disbelief. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't; she would never believe that her husband had been murdered. No matter the probability, she just wouldn't believe it; even if there were a mere one percent chance, she would believe in that one rather than the ninety-nine. She just couldn't imagine that the king of the country, the man whom she loved, had fallen in this war. She couldn't.

As she was lost in her thoughts, Bastian had stepped out, displaying a somber look across his features. He opened his mouth to speak, yet nothing came out. It wasn't very often when Bastian was at a loss for words–perhaps it was never; however, she had not the time or will to marvel at this miracle.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked him, hoping her beliefs were right over the words she heard.

"...Ki...K-king Ramon..." he began, taking a pause to search for those simple words which would give the queen her final answer. "King Ramon... is dead."

• • • • •

He walked across the battlefield as if he were taking a stroll through the royal gardens, taking his time in _smelling_ and_ observing_ _the flowers._ As more and more Crimean soldiers fell at his feet, the diabolical grin on his face continued to grow only wider. He seemed to be very pleased with himself whenever he took down another opposing soldier with a simple stroke of his sword.

His army was winning, and this appealed to him very much.

"Don't let a single Crimean escape with his life; I order you to kill or capture every last one of them!"

Soldiers clad in black saluted their king as he walked by and gave out orders. Some simply nodded their heads in affirmation, while many more gave him a strong "yes sir!"

"Your Majesty, what are we to do with our prisoner, Prince Renning?" questioned one of his commanders.

"Oh, him? Have him bound and overseen until we gain full control of the palace."

"Yes sir!" he replied, quickly running off to carry out the king's orders.

"Now..." King Ashnard began. "I wonder if that girl has completed her task yet..."

• • • • •

She continued to pant as she continued running. One could say they had run a marathon, escaping then turning back; however, she–both she and her knight–were much relieved to finally see the castle slowly getting closer.

"Geoffrey," Elincia called from behind.

At hearing her call, he instantly stopped and turned around, and ran back to her. "What is it princess?" he thoughtfully asked. "Are you tired? If so, we may take a break if you wish."

A small smile showed itself on the princess's face. It was very much in his nature to be chivalrous and deeply care for her, but sometimes, she felt as though he were just and empty shell of the knight who had sworn to protect her all those years ago. However, she would always crack a smile when she could hear that his words were truly from his heart.

She shook her head as to shake off her drifting thoughts. "No, let us continue on; we have no time to waste."

"Are you certain princess? It is much better to take a rest no than to over-exert yourself."

"Yes Geoffrey, I am cer–"

"Elincia, look out!"

Within an instant, Geoffrey had swiftly pushed the princess aside, causing himself to receive the blow by the Daein soldier to his arm in her place. He kneeled down on the ground, clutching his wound as he reached to pull out his lance.

"Geoffrey!' Elincia exclaimed when she had finally realized what was happening. She quickly pulled out her heal staff and ran towards him.

"You know, war is no place for healers, Princess Crimea." The man in black garments showed a smirk upon his face as he began charging his sword at the princess.

"Elincia, run!" the general exclaimed, quickly moving his lance to knock the weapon out of his hand.

The Daein soldier stood still and turned his head toward the azure haired lance wielder. "You are quite the pest general. Why must you make my job even harder?"

"It is my duty to protect her, even if it costs my life," he replied, looking his opponent straight in the eye with a stern expression in his own.

"So, are you saying that I must kill you if I wish to go after her?"

"That is correct."

Elincia stood aside as she watch and listened. It was terrifying, as the man standing before her could attack her–or Geoffrey–at any given moment; but at the same time. she was just wishing that she could object aloud to what Geoffrey was saying, yet when she tried to speak up, no words came out; it was as if she had lost her voice.

"It doesn't seem like it will be very difficult to kill you."

Suddenly, five more Daein soldiers stepped out from seemingly nowhere, and held their weapons out in front, ready to attack at any moment.

"How long have they been here?" the Crimean knight bitterly questioned.

"The entire time."

Without another single word being said, the pack of Daein soldiers began their charge with all their various weapons pointing straight at the Crimean nobles who stood trapped between them. There was no way Geoffrey could hold off all six of them, all the while trying to protect Princess Elincia, and he knew that; but his first and topmost priority was to keep the princess out of harm's way, even if it cost him his life. He was prepared to do just that; he was ready to die at any given moment, just as long as Elincia made it out alive.

"Princess," he began, quickly deflecting an arrow that was flying in their direction, "princess, I want you to escape back to the castle, and once there, I want you to find someone–be it Bastian or Lord Renning–who will protect you."

"But what about you?" she instantly replied.

Geoffrey thrust his lance at an oncoming axe-wielder, causing the man to fall back onto the ground. "I'll be fine. Please do not worry about me; just get yourself to the castle safely."

"But..." she began, trying to find some sort of contradicting question that could convince him to let her stay with him, "but... but what about our promise!?"

He was silent. He knew she would disappointed as he was in himself. He promised her–no, he vowed; yet still, to him, Elincia's life was more important. "...I'm sorry, but that is one promise I cannot keep," he replied, pushing her out of the circle of chaos and taking on the Daein soldiers on his own.

"...Geoffrey, you can be so selfish at times..." the princess mumbled to herself as she began to run off, not getting far before she stopped herself and turned her view back around. "Only if you vow..." she began to herself. "Only if you vow to me that you will live through this war, and that we will meet up again when it is all over!"

He voice was strong. It was no longer the timid voice of a princess, but the strong one of a true ruler.

"Yes. I swear on my knighthood to live through this war, and to return to you once it is all over and fought." Restraining each attacking soldier was becoming more and more difficult as each one was trying to get by and attack the princess. "Now, quickly escape!" he exclaimed. "The fate of our country depends on it!"

• • • • •

The azure haired swordsmaster languidly strolled down the barren halls of the upper portion of the castle, paying no mind to the vile world around her, and caring not if an opposing soldier were to come up from behind and pierce her through the heart. It was as if all time was a blur. Every event, encounter and happening that led up to this had seemed to pass by in an instant; but now, time seemed to have stopped, the clock ceasing its constant tick.

_'Why...' _she thought to herself. '_Why do I feel this way...? What is it that I'm feeling?'_

The undecipherable emotion: the combination of remorse, anxiety and fear; these three emotions were all that she could feel. Her feet in her boots, her hands in her gloves, these were nothing. It was as if her body had lost all sensation and had gone numb.

She tried to trick herself into thinking that this sign–the loss of feeling with the unidentifiable emotion–was a sign of becoming stronger, stronger in all the wrong ways.

She thought she was slowly going to turn into the evil King Daein: cold, heartless, and traitorous. She already had everyone convinced of the third of the three, and was slowly growing into the image of the other two.

This is what she thought when she was fantasizing in her mind; but in reality, none of this was true, at least for the time being.

• • • • •

_'I swear on my knighthood to live through this war, and to return to you once it is all over and fought.!'_

His words continued to echo in Elincia's head as she sprinted towards Castle Crimea. Yet through she could play back this seemingly endless recording as many a times as she wished, she still wasn't truly convinced. She was scared, scared that Geoffrey would not be able to keep his promise, and scared that he wouldn't return to her alive.

She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "Goddess Ashera," she quietly yet desperately prayed, "...please...please watch over Geoffrey and protect him, because without him, I..." she paused for a second to close her eyes before continuing, "...I don't know what I would do..."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, if you read that, thanks for reading, and if you didn't... well, thanks for giving me a hit, I guess... Okay, well leave a review and I'll be happy but no one's forcing you. Since I already said more than enough, I'll leave it at this. Now to update my profile...

-**Nami-san625**


	6. Chapter 6: On This Day

**A/N: **...I hope I still have readers... Well, to anyone who's reading this... Remember me? ...I hope so.

Well, I know I promised this chapter would be up... a long time ago, and it was actually mostly done for a while. I just couldn't find a way to finish the Bastian and Queen Diana section. But then, yesterday, I was struck with an idea. I know, it's not amazing. I'm not quite happy with it, but I'm really excited that I actually finished it! Now I can start the next chapter (which I have already written a bit).

Okay, as always, I'd like to thank my reviewers. I know it's like a ritual thing, and may not really mean much to people, but each and every one of you reviews keeps me writing (well, more like _wanting_ to write...). But seriously, without you guys and all your support, I really wouldn't be here updating again :D Thanks to: **HaveAHeart301**(it feels so different to type that...but I love the new penname :D), **NewPaladin**, **TheFreelancerSeal**, and **the_stranger **(whose review made me laugh inside n_n).

Once again, I'm really, really, really sorry for the extremely late update, and for those of you who I'm a reader/reviewer of, I'm also really sorry that I haven't gotten around to reader/reviewing everything. But I'll get to it - albeit slowly - but I'll get to it. Now, I know you're all probably tired of hearing me apologize and stuff, so I'll just shut up and let you read xD

* * *

Chapter Six

_On This Day..._

This was one day that would be remembered in the years to come, a day that would be recorded down in history as a dark day over the land of Tellius. Grey clouds continued to roll in over the battlefield as rain began to pour.

One by one, more and more Crimean soldiers continued to fall in battle as the grounds had become nothing more than an ocean of black-armored soldiers. One by one, drops of water continued to fall upon the earth as the scent of rain filled the air as to bury the strong stench of blood; but through the stench may fade from the air and the crimson stains may be washed away from the paved ground and the dirt, there would still be one remaining fact, the single fact that on this day, much blood was shed. This was the day that many mothers lost a son, the day that many sisters lost a brother, the day that many children lost a father. However, it was on this day, that Tellius lost a nation.

• • • • •

She solely focused on the tiled floor beneath her feet and the clicking of her black heeled boots with every step. The one thing which her glance tried to evade were the bloodied corpses of her former companions that were laying sprawled across the floor. It had been years; she had been training and preparing for war for years – both physically and mentally; and though she was a veteran in the art of swordplay and had seen her comrades fall in battle a countless number of times, something about this war made her feel sick to her stomach.

The stench of blood was overwhelming. Over the years, she had become accustomed to that nauseating scent; today was just an exception. She longed for the air of outside, yet even still, the smell would be present too.

It was pathetic. She felt so weak. If she had tried to shape her hand into a fist, there would be no movement. Her muscles were unresponsive, and yet her feet continued running on. It wasn't strength or power that drove her, but will and will alone.

A sudden rush of light hit her. As it did, Lucia instantly snapped out of her deep thoughts and realized that she had reached the end of the hallway and had entered into the throne room of Crimea. Without thought or a second glance, her eyes settled on the man seated on the throne: King Ashnard. By reflex, she moved her hand to the hilt of her sword in defense as she bitterly grit her teeth.

Wait. _What was she thinking?_

Lucia breathed a calming sigh, loosening up and dropping her arms to her sides.

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing..._

She took slow steps toward the throne and bowed her head as she faced him. "Lord Ashnard." Her tone was stern, but as she saw him smile a menacing grin, she forced one on herself too.

"Delbray..." he began, getting her attention, "...good work."

"What?"

"I heard you slayed King Ramon, am I correct?"

She tried to show no emotion in giving her answer, but she couldn't help but bite the inside of her lip as the mumbling words came out. "...Ye-yes...'

A devilish grin came across his face. It was quite fitting, actually; a devilish grin for a man such as the devil himself. Oh, how she wished to pierce her blade through that block of ice sitting in his chest, but she knew better than that. Lucia knew very well that if she tried to accomplish that wish, she would be the one lying dead on the floor.

"Well," King Ashnard started, standing up and pacing around the room with a great sense of pride. "I am very impressed. I had never thought you'd go so far as to murder you own, _former_, king."

His words angered her; they made her blood boil with rage. Her hands were clenched into tight fists, so tight that her knuckles had turned white. _'Wasn't he the one who ordered me to kill him? I had no choice, if I wanted my life.' _She took a deep breath to calm herself. Now was not the time for this. She relaxed her hands. Looking at them made her see that they were red with blood, and realize that her nails had dug into her flesh too deep. She silently cursed to herself as she thought, _'Why did I decide to remove my gloves...' _

_"_ It looks like you are more ruthless and unforgiving than I thought.," he continued.

"...I guess I'm picking up on your habits," she commented, hiding her hands behind her back.

He let out a deep, sinister chuckle. "Then I supposed you will have no trouble completing this next task," he replied. She rose an eyebrow in suspicion. "Well, as you may know Queen Diana and Princess Elincia are still running about nearby..."

She began to worry. This couldn't be what she thought, could it?

"...I would like you to find them..."

She could feel her stomach drop. No way... But it was far too oblivious.

"...And eliminate them."

• • • • •

She fell to the ground with a hard thud as she tripped over a large root. How she just wanted to push herself back up and continue on; how she desperately needed to. It was a struggle. Her arms and legs were still, her muscles unmoving. The sudden attack on Castle Crimea was draining everyone, both mentally and physically; it was a surprise that she had been able to go that far. But still, she wasn't yet ready to give up, especially with the castle in sight.

The princess forced herself to stand up on her feet, clinging onto one of the nearby trees and using it as a support. A couple of panting breaths escaped her, but not before long, she was down on the ground once again.

"...Goddess Ashera..." she began to mumble, her eyes becoming heavier and heavier, "...even if...you cannot save me...please...please save father, and mother...Bastian...G-Geoffrey...and L...Lu...cia..."

• • • • •

Bastian lead Queen Diana as they forcefully charged through the stable doors. "Quickly come my queen, we must find ourselves a steed so we may make our swift escape."

"Escape? I don't quite agree with that plan of yours."

The sage instantaneously turned around and defensively gripped the Elwind tome under his cloak as he heard the voice. A quick glance out of the corner of his eye to the queen had assured him that she was unharmed. "My queen, please stay close."

She turned her head and nodded to him.

"Now," he started, raising his voice so the other man in the room would be able to hear him, "who ever you are, show yourself, or be it that I tear these walls down to find you,"

They heard footsteps as the sound of a chuckle came from behind. The two immediately turned around. "Now, now Count Bastian, there is no need to be so rash. Please remember we have Queen Diana present; you wouldn't want to do anything that could possibly hurt you precious queen," he tested. "Anyhow, here I am, right in front of your very eyes. Is that enough?"

Neither spoke; they just watched the man before them. The bow in his hand swung back and forth with every dignified stride he took, the dirt crunching under his hefty booted feet. He held his head up high. There was this prideful air about him, intoxicating enough that any well man would suffocate by his arrogance.

"What is it that you want?" Count Bastian asked.

"_What is it that you want..."_he repeated. "Well, count, isn't it oblivious? I want both of you dead. Though I am sure King Ashnard wishes for that blue-haired swords mistress to kill you as she did King Ramon, I cannot allow her to do that. She has already taken enough of the spotlight for herself."

"...Blue-haired swords mistress...?" the queen mumbled to herself. "Which _blue-haired swords mistress_ murdered King Ramon!?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" he remarked in a sarcastic tone. "That girl who was in your army, the one from Delbray, traded in her Crimean crest for the one of Daein; she is fighting in our army now."

Queen Diana shot a glare his way, but the archer remained unfazed. "Don't lie to me. Lucia would never do such a thing. She would never betray her country, and she would never slay her king."

The man shrugged. "I suppose you don't know that girl as well as you think."

"But sh-" She cut herself off and took a moment to collect herself. Her words were of no use. "Count," she said, turning to him, "tell him. Tell him that that is not true."

He didn't dare meet her glance with his own; he didn't want her to see the truth through his eyes, because to him, it seemed as though she wasn't trying to prove it to that Daein man, but to herself instead.

"My queen..." he began in a low voice. "...My sincerest apologies."

"What is it?"

"I cannot lie to you, and I do not lie to you when I say I saw Lady Lucia remove her sword from the King's dead body. I do not know the motive behind her actions, if that was her true intention or if she was being threatened, but -"

"But of course it was her intent," the archer keenly remarked in interruption. "She killed him by her own will. If it was by some other means, it wouldn't have happened; I doubt she'd have the courage to kill him in cold blood like she did."

The man was pleased with the reaction he received from the queen; the distressed and confused, yet altogether angry expression she gave him made him show a devious smile as he felt the tingling anxiety of excitement within him. It were as if he was a young boy watching and waiting for his latest prank to be pulled. However, during this time, he had only set his attention on Queen Diana, and was completely oblivious to the sage by her side who was silently whispering a spell that he had appeared to have memorized.

The man was taken by surprise when the gust of wind blew in his direction, and with little to no time to react, he was blown away. He was roughly thrown at the back wall and could feel himself being pushed up against it as the buffer between the two. For a short second, he felt as though the pressure of the wind was constricting his lungs like he had been thrown down into the deep ocean.

He fell to his knees, coughing and gasping for air the very moment the attack ceased. "That was a cheap shot," he remarked after regaining his composure. It surprised them a bit to hear his voice; though his expression was completely serious, his tone gave hints of frivolousness and playfulness.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, this _is_ a battle, and in a battle, there is no law stating that attack your opponent while he is distracted in his thoughts is illegal."

The archer said nothing as he stood up; yet though he was silent, he did not move his eyes from his two adversaries.

"I see you are beginning to become more cautions. Perhaps it is to avoid another embarrassment from being caught off guard, or what you call _'a cheap shot.'_ Am I wrong?"

"No, you are correct," he admitted with pride, his tone a bit more blithe than expected. "However, as an archer, I must always keep an eye on my targets. One slight miss and a catastrophe could emerge."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes, that is quite so."

Without them even noticing him pull out an arrow, he released his bow string, letting the arrow swiftly fly across the room. Bastian lifted his hand to his cheek at feeling the warm blood make contact with his cold skin.

The sage defensively held his arm out in front of the queen. "Please be careful Your Majesty. If he catches you off guard, he will definitely kill you." He paused for a moment, turning his view around to look her in the eye before continuing, "Remember to stand behind me at all times, and if-"

The count abruptly stopped his words and winded his eyes in surprise. All within the span of a few seconds, the queen had pushed him aside and taken the arrow in his place, leaving him helpless to do anything but watch. Time seemed as if it were moving in slow motion. It felt that he had all the time in the world to do something to save her, but by the time he reacted, it was too late.

A sudden rage filled his being. Without even thinking twice, he chanted out one of his most powerful spells, sending his opponent flying and turning the inside of the stable into a wreck. He hastily ran over to where the queen lay and kneeled beside her, inwardly cursing at himself for his stupidity, and for never taking up the staff.

"Why? Why did you take the his attack? Is it not the duty of the vassals and knights to protect the noble family? It was my duty to shield you from any and all attacks, not the other way around."

He watched her as she slowly shook her head, gesturing to him a _no_. "That may be so, but it is the job of the King's family to protect the country."

The sage opened his mouth with an objection, but she continued, ignoring his turn to speak. "Bastian, I want you to find Elincia and Geoffrey and protect them; and please, protect the country in my place. And if it is not too much to ask, I want you to bring Lucia back to Crimea. I heard the two of you converse in Ramon's bed chambers. I do not know the reasons behind her betrayal, and I will never find out; but promise me this: you will bring her back to Crimea; and though there will be an uproar between the nobles, do not let them execute her."

"Of course You Majesty. You have my word," he nodded, sealing his promise.

The serious look on her face turned into a small smile. "Good. Now go."

Her order caught him off guard. "No. I refuse to leave your side," he replied, almost robotically

"Bastian, your queen commands you to go."

"Ah- very well..." he replied, well knowing that he couldn't oppose her bidding, even if he wanted to. "I'm sorry Your Majesty..."

She watched him leave the mess of a stable with a grin plastered on her lips. "At least this way, I'll be with Ramon..."

• • • • •

His chest heaved up and down with each of his panting breaths. He lay back on the ground as his dirty turquoise locks clung to his face with the falling rain. He was tired and defeated, yet at the same time victorious, for around him lay the deceased bodies of the six Daein soldiers. It was a challenge–a great challenge–to defeat the all; but after much blood and sweat, it was finally done, yet a great cost to himself.

He flet something warm trickle down his cheek. _'Blood,'_ he thought, slowly and weakly moving his hand to his face. He took a glance at the smudge of red on his fingers. _'It's just a cut...'_

It seemed as if that last thought was one of comfort to himself, as though he were relieving himself of another serious wound. An intense and stinging pain was felt throughout his bod; he had lost a great amount of blood from the gash across his chest and the open wounds scattered about his arms and legs. He knew very well that his chances of making it through this were slim; however, if Princess Elincia had escaped unharmed, this risk he had given himself would have been well worth it. But at the same time, he was not ready to go–at lest not yet.

In his thoughts, he felt that if he were to die at that moment, he would be ashamed, angry, and disappointed; ashamed that he had to leave in such a cowardice way without saying a single goodbye; angry that he hadn't been able to uncover the truth behind his sister's betrayal; and disappointed in himself, because he never had the courage to open up and say the three simple words: _I love you_. However, as the general of the Crimean Royal Knights, he was proud of his decision and his actions.

The azure-haired knight struggled in the battle of consciousness as he fought with all his might to flutter his eyes open as they wanted to close. But finally, he was defeated; he shut his eyes and the world became black darkness.

In the end, if he were to die, he would do it with pride and a smile on his face. And so, as he serenely lay on the dirt ground under the pouring rain and forest trees, it was clear that – without a doubt – he was happy.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go. It's not my best, and kind of depressing... But wow, can you believe it took me six chapters to get through the attack on Crimea Castle (which in the game, was described in like... a few sentences...). I sure took my sweet time with getting to the point xP But oh well, it is what it is.

As for my next update, I don't know when that will be up, but you'll see it around eventually. I've also been working on another FE story, which I've already written the first chapter for, but I won't go on a long rant about that. I'll probably put up some info on my profilfe or something...

Anyways, as always, please leave a review if you want, and I'll be sure to respond to it ;) So, until I finish with the next chapter...

**-Nami-san625**


	7. Chapter 7: To Live My Life Without You

**A/N: **Lately, having been on break from school, I've had a lot of time to write. Well, it took me a week and a half to get it done, but it's here! ^-^

As always, I'd like to thank my reviewers, **HaveAHeart0301**, **NinjaSheik**, **TheFreelancerSeal**, and** DrWeirdo69 **for taking the time to leave me their thoughts and comments.

* * *

Chapter Seven

_To Live My Life Without You_

Three days had passed since the defeat of Crimea and the seize of its castle, but three day's time was not enough for everyone to settle in. Lucia had spent the first night awake, the anxiety and worry slowly eating away at her. She had never thought she would lose sleep worrying over the safety of her brother, Bastian, or even Elincia at that; she should have learned to put faith in their abilities long, long ago. But then, if she trusted them, why would she doubt whether they were alive or not?

She had spent those three days locked in her room, secluded, only coming out for meals. In those many hours alone, she had kneeled before an open window, praying to the goddess Ashera – something else she thought she'd never do. But there was a first for everything, the past couple of days had just happened to be full of them.

Lucia slowly walked down the palace halls. Most of the walls and floors were tinted a red color from all the blood that was spilled. But there was no longer a need for her to hold her breath; that wave of nausea was no longer waiting to greet her as she turned each corner.

She made her way to the newly refurbished throne room at the king's orders. On any other day – and with any other ruler – she would have taken the trip willingly, with full eagerness, but this was different. Any meeting with Ashnard was a meeting with torture, she knew that very well, but she also knew the consequences of going against his wishes: death.

The doors opened with a tentative creak, but the Crimean vassal stepped inside with full purpose.

"Your Majesty," she began, kneeled before him, head bowed, "you called for me?"

"You may raise your head, Delbray." He flicked his calloused finger in an upward motion, gesturing just as he had ordered.

"Yes Your Majesty."

"I want you to do something for me." He pulled out a vial and swung it back and forth as would a pendulum, the liquid inside splashing from side to side. "I want you to give this to our prisoner. It is an experiment that I have been needing to test."

She gave him a nod, her show of respect only a mask of her distaste for the man. "But if I many humbly speak up, which prisoner would this be for?"

"Renning of course!" he stated as-a-matter-of-factly, his lack of proper addressing a sign of disregard.

"I see. Please pardon my ignorance."

Ignoring her last statement, he continued giving his list of directions. "There are still some adjustments I would like to be made before doing the final test. It will deliver it to you when it is completed."

"Very well. As you wish Your Highness. Will that be all?"

He nodded, returning the flask to his pocket. "Yes, you are dismissed."

She bowed her head once again before rising to her feel and heading toward the door. However, he stopped her before she could leave.

"Delbray," he curtly addressed, getting her attention, "I almost forgot, I have some news that you are sure to enjoy."

"News, Your Majesty?" she wonder, raising her eyebrow in speculation. There was little chance that she would _enjoy_ this news that he was to present to her; nothing good ever left his mouth.

"Yes indeed. One of the soldiers has reported to me that your _former_ queen was killed, an arrow shot right through her chest. I have also have heard that your precious princess has died too."

A smirk played onto the King's features as Lucia's blue eyes widened in terror. "Queen Diana... Elincia.." she whispered.

"But not only that," he continued. "I have received word that a blue-haired knight died in a fight against six of our own soldiers; and apparently, this knight seems to look quite a bit like..._you_."

She could feel her breath squeezed from her lungs. Suddenly, that feeling of sickness washed over her, just as it had days earlier.

"...Thank you for the report Your Majesty," she forced herself to say. "..I will be taking my leave now..."

• • • • •

Sleep evaded her, just as it had only days earlier. She was helpless to do anything but just lay there and stare up at the ceiling of the candlelit room as her mind was flooded with unceasing thoughts. That laugh, that deep, dark chuckle rang loud in her ears; those words, the words spoken by that low, raspy voice echoed in her head. "They're dead," it jeered at her, "they're all dead."

"Geoffrey..." she mumbled, "you are a fool. How could you fail your duty as a knight...? How could you let Elincia die...?" Her reprimanding words toward her brother were simply for her own use, only to cover up the solemn feeling hidden deep within them. "If what Ashnard said was true... If you died, and left Elincia unprotected...and she died because of your weakness...then I will _never_ forgive you."

She sat up, her azure locks shrouding her face as she stared straight ahead, out the window, to the outside. Down below was the castle courtyard and its garden. There was no need for her to look out to see it; she had the entire view in her head, the picture of her brother, Elincia, and herself sparing together, still fresh in her mind.

"...But I suppose I can't pin the entire blame on you..." she continued, her voice still a soft, morose whisper. "It is because I'm not strong enough, isn't it... It was because I wasn't strong enough to protect Elincia...or you...or anyone else... I'm not strong enough to protect...but I am strong enough to kill..."

She lifted her hands from her lap and watched them as they shook, at the same time imagining the blood that was on them. The imaginary crimson painted a vivid picture for her. The blood of her former comrades, the blood of her fellow knights, the blood of her king; she hadn't done it out of self-defense, nor had she done it for her country. She had killed them all, all for the selfish desires of that one man, the man who tainted the Crimean throne with his filth.

She closed her hands into tight fists and shut her eyes, mumbling, "I was strong enough to kill an unarmed man who willingly gave his life to me... But I wouldn't call that strength...not in the slightest."

As she got out of bed and grabbed the knife that lay on her table, she caught a quick glance at the mirror, the sight before her leaving her staring. A pale-faced woman stared back at her. She couldn't help but scowl at the reflection. That pale skin, those dark rings under her eyes, the anxiety glazed over those two blue orbs, that empty expression on her face; she felt nothing, not the least hint of sympathy. But she couldn't feel anything, because she was staring at _herself_ in that mirror.

"King Ramon...Queen Diana...Bastian...Geoffrey...Elincia..." she whispered, tearing her view from her pathetic reflection. "...Is my life even worth living anymore...?"

She closed her eyes and lowered her head, and placed the knife to her throat.

"...No. My life would be meaningless without you..."

She bit her lip as her trembling hands inched the weapon closer and closer to her neck. Suddenly, her body froze as she felt the cold blade faze her skin. Those two blue orbs shot open, and within moments the knife was angrily flung across the room.

'_Why must I be so weak..' _she mentally scorned to herself, sinking down and holding her knees to her chest. She bowed her head and cried, her sobs coming out as nothing more than hushed whimpers.

"...I am nothing but a coward..."

• • • • •

Lucia awoke the next morning to the sound of chirping birds and the sight of sunlight seeping through her window. Having awaken in her huddled position, she had quickly come to realize that she had cried herself to sleep, her mind cluttered with the thought of losing the people she – over the years – had come to know as her family. She shook those thoughts away and stood up to stretch, hoping to start the day anew with nothing clouding her mind.

"Miss Lucia!"

She nearly jumped at hearing the knock at her door. Franticly trying to clean herself up, she haphazardly brushed her hair into place and straightened out her clothing before answering the door.

"Yes, what is it?" she greeted.

"Oh, Miss Lucia, I am not bothering you, am I?" the young maid timidly asked.

The older woman shook her head.

"Very well then," she proceeded. "Lord Ashnard was going to give this to you earlier, however, because you were absent for breakfast, he left me to deliver it instead."

She watched as the maid drew out a flask – the very vial she had seen the day before – from the pocket in her apron and held it out in front of her.

"His Majesty told me you would know what this was," she continued, extending her arms, allowing Lucia to take the bottle from her.

The blue-haired woman started at the concoction in her hands, fully rapt in it. She had remained like that for a moment, and would have continued for a moment longer if the maid's voice hadn't awakened her from her trance and brought her back to reality.

"That is all, my lady."

She stood in the doorway, waiting to be dismissed, however, Lucia did not immediately call her away. "What is your name?"

"Huh?" she initially responded, not quite comprehending. "Oh. Aria, my lady; my name is Aria."

Lucia let the straight expression on her face soften into a smile. "Aria, thank you."

"It is only my duty Miss Lucia. Now, if you will excuse me," she replied, bowing her head in respect before continuing on her way down the hall.

Her attention returned once again to the vial before her, thoughts of suspicious curiosity running through her head. "...What is he intending to do...?"

• • • • •

The clicking sound of her black heeled boots echoed throughout the chamber. Never before in her time serving the Royal House of Crimea had she ever ventured into the prison encampment down below the shining walls and floors of the lavished palace; but she wasn't excited in the least. It was quite dreary, dark, and extremely musty. Cobwebs covered the cold stone walls, dust lined its floors, and a pungent stench filled the air that reminded her of blood and rotting flesh. Of course the smell was of no surprise to her – it was much expected actually; it made her stomach turn, but what truly made her sick were the bloodied bodies, stacked on high, behind those iron bars. King Ramon never would have done that. He never would have starved his bleeding prisoners; if fate had them to die, then they would, but never through such slow, torturous, painful methods.

She focused her glance at her feet, restraining herself from looking toward the tower of corpses that lay to either side of her.

_'So this is where all the bodies ended up..._' she thought, catching – and instantly regretting – a quick glance. She recalled the great number of maids and servants, and Crimea soldiers whose lifeless bodies littered the castle halls during the attack. Even the faintest recollection of the grimacing picture sent chills down her spine. She quickly returned her gaze to the cemented floors beneath her, remembering her given task as an attempt to forget her previous thoughts.

"Lord Renning..." she anxiously said to herself. "Are you alright...? Have they...If...If Ashnard sent me down here...to see you die before my eyes..."

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, anticipating the worst as she made her way to the end of the barred corridor. As she reached the final cell, she let out a distressed sigh and opened her eyes, and took a look at the man before her.

"Lord Renning..."she addressed, masking her fear and anxiety with a cold and emotionless voice.

"Lucia..." he replied, mimicking her tone through his hoarse voice.

She did not respond, but continued to burn her piercing gaze into him. His skin was pale, his wounds had been messily bandaged, and his hands shook as he reached out to grasp the cold iron bars before him – the only thing separating the two. In front of him sat a tray, the glass of water half empty, his bread nearly untouched. Was he starving himself? Lucia could only wonder.

"Lord Renning..." she repeated in the same manner as before, breaking the silence; this time, however, with intent on continuing.

"I know why you are here," he cut in before she could proceed. "Give me the elixir and then you can go on your way."

"But you will need to drink it."

"I know," he curtly replied.

She continued to uphold her stoic façade, all the while being completely dumbfounded inside as she searched for some retaliation. "Why...why do you sound so willing?"

The man let out a sigh as he brought his hands into his lap. "Lucia..." he began, "I heard everything from Ashnard."

She rose a curious and speculative eyebrow but remained quiet, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I know why you are working for Ashnard; I know why you betrayed Crimea."

Her turquoise eyes widened as his words reached her ears. "Wh-why would that matter?" she nervously stuttered. "Whether or not you know the motives behind my actions should not change your will."

"Lucia..." he said, briefly shutting his eyes before looking back at her. "If I were to go against his wishes, Ashnard would kill you. I am sure of it."

"T-that threat should be of no concern to you. We are in opposing armies."

He let out another exasperated sigh. "You cannot die; the fate of Crimea is resting on your shoulders. If you were to die, what would become of the country?"

She was silenced, but he knew that her mask had fallen to the ground and cracked in half.

"You must live," he asserted as he slowly stood up. He reached his arms out and took the glass bottle from her hands, opening the container once it had crossed the wall between them. "Now go. I do not know what will happen to me after this, but I do not want you dying because of it."

She simply nodded – having given up – obliging to his wishes, knowing full well that she could not break his resolve.

The blue-haired woman reluctantly turned around, holding his gaze for as long as she could, and slowly walked back to from where she came. Her azure hair cast a shadow over her eyes as a lone tear ran down her expressionless face. She walked in silence, the clacking sound her footsteps the only thing accompanying her nearly inaudible whispers.

"...I am sorry..."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope your read (and if you did, you should leave me a review *hint hint*). Well, it was a bit Lucia-centric, but there's a reason for that...maybe...

Hmm...after reading the previous chapter...this seems...kind of...actually, really disconnected... I suppose I should have read that chapter before writing this one...Hmm...I should find a way to fix that... =/

Anyways, I hope to get the next chapter done soon. I started writing it last night at like...between one and two in the morning (because that is they best time of the day to write fanfics) and got quite a bit done. I hope to do the same tonight as I wait for the clock to strike midnight xD Well, with that said, I wish all of you a happy new year, and I hope we all have a great 2010~!! :3


	8. Chapter 8: To Wake up to a World Without

**A/N:** Well...and it's been nearly a year since I've updated this fic...but I didn't forget about it! I've just, I guess, lost some interest in the FE fandom...and just haven't had all the time that I used to (well, I guess I found time now since I don't have school this week...). I suppose that that is what comes with life... Well, I could list all my reasons *coughexcuses* for why I haven't updated, but I know none of you want to read me rant on how busy and stressful my life has been, so I'll just no write about it xP

I'd like to thank my reviewers: **Dr. Weirdo****69**, **HaveAHeart0301**, **TheFreelancerSeal**, and my anonymous reviewer,** D. **Your review really make me happy.  
I'd also like to dedicate this next chapter to my anonymous reviewer, **D**. The review that you sent was very unexpected, but it made me smile, and it really motivated me to get this next chapter written and posted. So thank you! Thank you everyone of my readers, because these little things are what really motivate me. ^w^

* * *

Chapter Eight

_To Wake up to a World Without You_

• • • • •

_ "Uncle Shinon, will you teach me how to make a bow, please?"_

_ "Why do you keep asking? I already told you no."_

_ "But whhhyyy?"_

_ "Stop whining already Rolf!"_

_ "Why should I listen to you? Boyd, you're the one who's complaining all the time."_

_ "Am not!"_

_ "Are too!"_

_ "Am not!"_

_ "Are too!_

_ "At least I'm not annoying like you."_

_ "Wha–"_

_ "Stop yelling you two. She's still asleep. If you want to fight, then go outside."_

_ "...Sorry Mist..."_

• • • • •

Her amber eyes slowly fluttered open as the voices around her slowly became more clear and distinct. She took a look at her surroundings, taking in the unfamiliar room and the unfamiliar faces, and realized that she was no longer in the comfort of her own bed in the palace; the attack on Castle Crimea had not been just a horrible nightmare, it was a harsh, harsh reality. She winced at the thought, but quickly returned her attention to everything before her, trying to distract her drifting thoughts.

"She's awake!" a young, orange-haired girl announced, shooting a glare to the two behind her. "Boyd...Rolf..."

"Sorry Mist!" The two green-haired boys hastily bowed their heads after simultaneously blurting out a nervous apology. "We are very sorry for waking you!"

A small smile played onto Elincia's lips as she slowly sat up. "It is quite alright; you didn't wake me."

The two let out a dramatic sigh of relief that left the emerald-haired princess softly giggling to herself.

"Here," the girl who sat bedside continued, "you stay put for a moment while I bring everyone else in here."

She quickly ran off, but within moments, she was back with a crowd of people following close behind. A green-haired man with armor to match; a pale-faced staff wielder in a white cloak; a strong looking woman with vibrant red hair pulled into a braid; a blond man in large, bulky armor; a jumpy girl with a sword at her side; a scowling man with a long ruby ponytail; a short mage in a black cloak; a sweat-drenched blue-haired boy; and a tall, older, grown man; they all had joined her, and bewilderingly fit into the small room.

"I'm Mist," the orange haired girl introduced, gesturing with her outstretched arms. "Those two are Boyd and Rolf, there's Oscar – they're all brothers – that's Rhys, Titania, Gatrie and Mia. Him over there, that's Shinon, and that's Soren. This is my brother Ike, and this is my father."

"Nice to meet you, the name's Greil," he said, enthusiastically shaking her hand.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Elincia."

"So, how are you feeling?" the tall man asked.

"Oh, I...I'm fine... But...My lord Greil...you are the one who came to my aid, are you not? I...I don't know how to thank you..."

"Hold on. The one who found you and brought you here is my son, Ike. If you want to thank someone, thank him."

"What?" Ike, startled, began, quickly stealing a glance at his father before turning to Elincia. "No, please, that's not–"

"Lord...Ike, was it?" Her sweet tone cut in, silencing him. She gave him a smile. "You have my gratitude."

"Oh...you...you are very welcome!" he said, returning her grin.

"But…umm...Lord Ike, may I ask you something? When you found me, was there another person nearby? A young, blue-haired knight, with blue armor…?"

The desperation in her voice that she had tried to hide came out clear and obvious, the pleading expression in her eyes only being a confirmation of that. Everyone in the room could sense the sudden change of mood in the air and looked to the floor, avoiding the forlorn look from the emerald-haired girl; they all knew the answer to her question, but none of them wanted to be the one to have to tell her.

Elincia looked from face to face to see a grim expression across them all. She knew there was something that they weren't telling her, and that that something wasn't a good thing. She could feel her stomach twist with every silent second that passed them by, the anxiety eating at her nerves. As she began to speak, reiterating her question, another voice spoke up, saying to her, "I'm sorry Miss Elincia, but you were the only one I found."

She nodded, expecting those words to come from his mouth; but even so, she felt a pang at her heart as she heard them.

"Um, I don't mean to be blunt," Ike's voice continued, waking her from her short daze, "but what were you doing out there, in that forest? It was the middle of a battlefield, and–"

"Ike," Griel warned, putting a restraining hand in front of his son. "Leave her be. We can question her at a later time."

The boy nodded, lowering his head as he apologized. "I'm sorry."

"It is quite alright," she replied with a smile.

"We'll leave you to yourself now," Greil cut in. "We'll call you in for dinner when it's ready, alright?"

"Yes, thank you Lord Greil, Lord Ike, everyone; thank you very much."

She waited and watched everyone exit the room, keeping her eyes on the blue-haired boy, meeting his deep, sapphire eyes as he slowly left through the wooden door. There was something in him that reminded her of Geoffrey, something in his eyes that gave her a feeling of strength and safety. It was obvious to her now that Geoffrey's protection was something she had taken advantage of; she had become so accustom to his presence and security, that she had unconsciously become reliant on him, and without him by her side, she felt vulnerable, scared, and alone.

"Geoffrey..." her words instantly went to Geoffrey, an anxious expression gleaming in her amber eyes. "Geoffrey...I hope you keep your promise to me..." Two thin hands clasped each other in her lap. She squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her hands until she could feel her nails dig into her skin. The unbearable worry was slowly eating away at her; she needed a crutch to lean on, but her anchor and her pillar was nowhere to be found.

"Geoffrey...I...No...I won't hope...because I know that you will keep your promise...because you've always been like that...and because you would never break a promise to me..."

A lone tear trailed down her pale cheek and feel onto the back of her hand. "G-Geoffrey," she quietly stuttered, "...and Bastian...Uncle Renning and Lucia...I know it is selfish of me, but please...never leave me. Father and mother have already gone, so without you here...I will be all alone."

• • • • •

_'Elincia...'_ was his first coherent thought as he slowly drifted into consciousness. As his eyes began to open, all his surroundings seemed to fade into a bright light, and all the sounds around him started to become louder and more precise; the multitude of footsteps...the whispering voices...they had all become clear and distinct to his awakened ears. He spent a brief moment letting his eyes roam about the infirmary, his gaze moving from the busy healers dashing back and forth with staffs at hand, to the bandaged soldiers occupying the next bed a few meters away. Caught up in the chaos around him, and without putting any thought to it, he hastily sat up, but immediately regretted it the instant he felt an intense pain surge through his midsection.

"S-sir Geoffrey!" frantically cried one of the healers, rushing to his side to aid him. "You musn't yet move. The stress may reopen your wounds."

"It is alright. I am thankful for you concern, however, I am the one who knows my capabilities best. I will be fine." Moving slowly, as if with caution, he removed the white sheets from his lap, and turned so that his legs hung off the bed. He began moving to stand up, but was quickly stopped by a hand on his shoulder and a voice from behind before he even got to his feet.

"I have known you for a relatively long spanse of time, and have grown to acknowledge that stubborn personality that is yours. And although I have agreed with your judgment on many occasions, I must tell you that this decision is not the most sensible one. Right in this instant, I would advise you to oblige to what our young healer here is instructing."

Geoffrey did not look back to the man behind him, nor did he make eye contact with the healer before him; though on any other day, he would have eagerly taken the opportunity to respond with a witty remark, this time, he did not. "Bastian, this is not the time for another of your extraneous monologues or complex lectures. We must go find Elincia and bring her back to safety."

"No. It is not the time for that."

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words left his mouth. That reply had just been a tad too blunt for his liking, and was miles far from what he had wanted to hear. "I...well...if you are not wiling to save her, then _I _will, as her loyal knight and trustworthy friend."

"This is not a matter of loyalty or trustworthiness. Right now is not the suitable time to charge out into the battlefield, do you understand? Our army has suffered many casualties, and a major portion of us are still recovering, you included."

"But...but don't you care about her? Don't you worry for her safety?"

The curly-haired sage let out a sigh. His companion was being unbearably stubborn, and was clearly not thinking of the consequences and repercussions of his rash intents. Nevertheless, he knew how protective he was over the princess. Lucia had once told him stories of their childhood, and the chivalry she had depicted the young blue-haired boy to have humored him. This situation, however, left him with little reason to chuckle. "Of course I am anxious, but there is nothing we can do; it is out of our control."

"But...but how can you be so calm? For all we know, she could be amongst combat this very moment."

"Geoffrey, you must put faith into her. She is capable of protecting herself. Everything will be alright; there is no need to worry to such an extreme extent."

"But-"

"Geoffrey," the sage interjected, as if knowing his next response. "Before you say another word, just let me tell you that Elincia wouldn't wish for you to worry over her."

"That does not matter. I must find her, even if it means I must travel to Daein and fight Ashnard."

Bastian shook his head with irritation. The knight certainly was not taking any of the words he was saying into consideration. Instead, he was fighting back as if his mindless plan was the only right choice there was. "Geoffrey, Elincia wouldn't want that."

"I don't ca-'

"And your sister wouldn't want that."

It was nearly an instant reaction; the moment any noise had left the sage's lips, Geoffrey had turned around to face him. His expression was so serious, and his tone so sharp; it was obvious that even from his very first word, that he was dead serious. "Don't bring her into this. She has betrayed our country. She is no longer my sister."

"Do not be like this. She is you sister, and will always be, no matter what happens."

Without any contemplation, Elicia's words from days earlier, came into his mind, and her voice had rung in his head. "Yes, even if she were about to kill me, I would still call her my sister," he could hear her say with firm determination, "would you not?"

He hesitated a moment, and took time to ponder the thought. How Elincia was able to believe in, and effortlessly forgive Lucia, he did not know. But he was well aware that he couldn't find it in himself to do the same; his compassion just didn't extend those far lengths. _'...I'm sorry Elincia...but no, I would not.'_

"Though your argument may be valid, the only thing we share are blood and name. Any other ties that we've shared in the past were severed the moment she drew her sword against us."

"And even so, sharing your blood and name, you would still deny her of being you sister..." The blonde man trailed off, his voice gradually becoming softer with each syllable, before picking his words up again with a dignified tone. "Then left me ask you this General; would you condemn her to death for the sins she has committed?"

Geoffrey could sense the bitterness behind the way he had been addressed. Not wanting to start a fight with the sage, he opted for a less quarrelsome reply. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"If Crimea wins the war, Lucia will be sentenced to death, not only for fighting alongside Ashnard, but also for betraying her home country. Will you be able to stand there in silence and watch her hung before all of Crimea?"

"Elincia would never do such a thing," he forcefully and quickly objected. He had spoken without thinking, as if it was a reflex; however, one could not be entirely sure if he was simply defending the princess, or objecting the thought of Lucia's execution.

"Ah, yes," the sage replied. "You are most correct about Elincia in that matter, however, what if she does not inherit the throne? Any other ruler will not be as merciful."

The young blue-haired man was silenced. He would never admit it to the sage, but he knew he didn't want to see her die. Still, he had no choice; if given, it would be a punishment for her crimes against their country, and just that gave him all the reason to stand out there and watch her hang on the gallows.

"Well," the sage continued, not waiting for Geoffrey's reply. "I know I wouldn't. I wouldn't sentence her to death, and just watch her die without taking any sort of action against it."

"B-But you can only say that because you love her. Admit it, you are madly in love with her, Bastian," Geoffrey shot back, rushing his words, the pungency in his tone very apparent.

Bastian closed his eyes a moment and let out a sigh. "I do admit that I love her. But does that mean you do not?"

He waited, unable to come up with a valid argumentative response. The notion of loving his sister had never before in his life come into thought; she had just always been there, as his older sister. But now, the young knight could not even tell if he loved her, or if he hated her.

"I...I do not know anymore...I really do not know."

"...Just wait, and time will tell. You will change your thoughts and conceptions."

Geoffrey couldn't let the blonde-haired man get his way. He couldn't give in. He had sworn to protect Elincia; he had sworn to defend the country; he had sworn to overthrow his enemy. He had made his resolution and he wasn't about to let it crumble, just like that, in one little conversation. "Bastian, if I am put in such a situation, I will do whatever need be to protect our country, even if it means killing Lucia."

He had already started off toward the door, but turned around at hearing the response."You can say that, but do you really mean it?"

"I-"

"There's no need to answer me now," he quickly cut in. "You will know when the time comes."

His last words faded out the door with as the sage left his companion to himself. Though he was surrounded by the many injured soldiers and the many busy healers, Geoffrey was left alone, lost in his thoughts. What Bastian had told him, he did not understand, nor did he want to understand. He had made up his mind; he had stood firm behind his resolve, and he did not want to falter.

Everything important to him was on the line in this war, and he knew he would have to let something or someone go; his loyalty to his country and the devotion to the princess would not allow him to give them up, so he knew

• • • • •

___Geoffrey, I hope you are alright..._

Elincia, I pray for your safety.

___I remain unharmed__,_

I am alright,

___So please do not act rashly._

So do not worry for me.

___I will be here waiting for you._

I will be coming to you; just wait for me.

___Geoffrey, I need you..._

Elincia, you are everything to me...

___You cannot die in this war,_

You must continue to survive,

**Because I'd much rather die than live in a world without you.**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that little bit in the last section made sense. It was Elincia's and Geoffrey's thoughts going about simultaneously, and I couldn't really figure out a better way to write it. So, the _italicized words are Elincia's thoughts_, the normal text are Geoffrey's thoughts, and the **bold are both of them**. I hope that clears everything up. I also used some lines from the game earlier in the first section, so I give credit to the game for that xD

Well, for those who read, thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you want. I can't really guarantee a date or even a time frame for when the next chapter will be out, but I _hope _it won't take as long as this one... As for what will happen next chapter...I honestly have no idea. There may or may not be a filler...or there may or may not be a time skip...I guess all we can do is wait and find out (of I could just decide right now...but that's not going to happen xP)

Well, anyway, I hope everyone has a happy Thanksgiving~! ^w^


End file.
